The Mystery of Tree Town
by Nightmare of Dreams
Summary: Flaky as been working for the FBI since she was young. She takes on a partner with green hair and body to kill for. They end up being sent to a town where people never die to investigate why they never die. ROMANCE, LEMONS, SMUT, KINKY STUFF AND MAYBE MORE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Flaky as been working for the FBI since she was young. She takes on a partner with green hair and body to kill for. They end up being sent to a town where people never die to investigate why they never die.

HEY! I got inspired by Minami Yuri about this so credit goes to you!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tree Town  
**

Today Flaky meets her new partner, his name is Philip but she has been told to call him Flippy. "I wonder what's he like..." Flaky muttered out loud as she tied her hair up. She went through her files and imagined her new partner to be rather dorky and wimpy- kinda like Sneezes the scientist.

Flaky giggled imagining Sneezes as a boy. She saw a commotion break place as girls where surrounding a tall male with an army hat on. She stood up to see and saw her friend named Andy who had pale blue eyes, light blond hair and rather muscular.

"Hey Andy, what's going on?"

Andy looked at her and pointed his thumb to the tall guy and then the other guys who where jealous that the women where surrounding him.

"Your partner has arrived and the girls are flirting with him."

Flaky laughed and shook her head. She walked over to the girls and blew a whistle to them making them scream from the sudden noise.

"Back to your stations."

Flaky said as the girls awed and sat back at there stations. She looked at Flippy, his black vest did show his muscles off and his army pants and jacket did go well. Now she understood why the girls were surrounding him.

"I'm Flaky, I'm gonna be your new partner starting today."

Flippy looked at her. She looked rather plain, her cleavage was covered unlike the girls here and she was wearing pants instead of pencil skirts, no make up and her hair was tied back including her wearing contacts.

"I'm Flippy, as you know and its an honor working with you Miss Flaky."

Flaky took him to her desk and passed him some old papers to shred as she began work on the pile of papers to be worked on. She heard the bell ring, that meant they could get some lunch. She never ate when it was work time since it wasted time. She saw Flippy walk over to her and raised a brow.

"Wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

Flippy asked her making the other girls scowl due to him asking her. Flaky sighed and knew he didn't no her boundaries when it came to work.

"Listen Flippy I-"

Suddenly she was picked up and through over his shoulder making her gasp at the sudden movement.

"Let go!"

Flaky yelled struggling as Flippy kept a firm grip on her. He walked to the elevator and walked inside and pressed the ground floor. He placed Flaky down and she glares at him.

"Why did you do that?!"

Flaky yelled as Flippy looked at her.

"How else was I able to get you to come here and not be hassled by the girls here?"

"By asking to have a word with you?!"

Flaky yelled, a light blush on her face from the incident that occurred. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and answered it."Hello?"

"Ah Miss Flaky, We need you back at the office. We have an assignment for you and your new partner, Philip."

"On my way..."

Flaky hung up and pressed the 9th floor button as they waited. They arrived at the office as their boss opened the door, allowing them inside.

"There you are, We have the new investigation on that town you were working on."

"Happy Tree?"

"Yes. We need you to stay in Tree town for as long as it takes and report back on the supernatural things occurring."

Flaky nodded as did Flippy. They left the office and collected documents of Flaky's desk and left the building...

They arrived at Tree town with suitcases and brief cases. They looked around and saw people looking at them since they were the new people. A girl with short curly pink hair dressed in pink came over with a girl with blue hair and a pine tree necklace on and a boy with a yellow hoddie that had bunny ears on. They looked at Flaky and Then at Flippy- well, mainly Petunia.

"Welcome! You guys are new, I'm Giggles! This is my boyfriend Cuddles and my best friend Petunia!"

Flaky gave a shy smile since she didn't want people knowing the real her "I'm Flaky... its nice to meet you all!" she bowed making Giggles awe at how cute she was. Petunia looked at Flippy and winked at him as Flippy gave a polite smile at her.

"I'm Flippy, I'm a Cadette from the war that passed not long ago. I'm retired now and I'm here with my friend to have a new life."

Petunia linked his arm and gasped."So cool!"

Flaky tried not to smirk and she looked at Giggles."Would you know where 5 Tree House lane is?"

"Oh, its down the road and take a right and you'll see a cute red and green house." she smiled and Flaky nodded going on a head as Flippy managed to get out of Petunia's grip and walk after Flaky.

"You've got an admirer~"

"Shut up."

They arrived at the house and Flaky gasped at how cute the house looked. She went inside the house and looked around the house. There was 3 bed rooms, a bathroom, kitchen and a large living room. She looked around the living room seeing the place had furniture and stuff there already.

Flaky jumped onto the large sofa and Flippy sat next to her."We where supposed to be a married couple weren't we?"

"Oh well, friends work as well." Flaky petted his head."I'm a shy girl in this town so I gotta dress like one...anyway, how old are you?"

"19, you?"

Flaky looked at him shocked. He looked so young! "I'm 17." She got up and went upstairs and changed into her long beige jumper, black shorts with black socks to match along with white converse. She had her hair down and glasses were off. The glasses where just to look smart, she didn't need them. Flaky came down stairs and Flippy whistled.

"Cute, now I can see that your 17." Flaky blushed lightly and turned and went into the kitchen to see if they had any food in. They has none so she'd have to go out and get some. "Hey Flippy wh-" She screamed and ran into the living room and hide behind him.

"What?!" Flippy said as he looked at her."T-There was a head on the top shelf of the fridge!"

There was a knock at the door and Flippy answered it to see a blue haired male with a red mask and a jump suit on appear."I hears screaming, what's wrong?"Flaky pointed into the kitchen as the male checked it out. "Oh your the new people... Its fake, they do it to frighten people off out the house."

"Who are you?" Flaky shyly spoke as she admired his get up."I'm Splendid, the super hero of Tree town." Splendid kissed her hand and made her blush, making Flippy roll his eyes at him. "I hope to see you again." he winked at her.

"Actually... we don't know the way to the market...will you take us...?" Flaky looked at him as he grinned."For milady of course!" he took her hand as Flippy watched silently and followed behind them.

Arriving at the Market place, Flaky gasped and looked around, intrigued at their food and stuff."Its so..." "New?" Flippy said to her as Flaky nodded and ran around to to buy food. "So, you and Flaky are an item then aye?" Splendid asked as Flippy looked at him.

"Well no but..." "OH! You like her don't you?" The hero smirked as Flippy looked away."You could say that..." "Well, best of luck man! I like her as well so let's make it a fair competition~" Flippy blinked. "But its not a con-" "Flippy! Come look at this!" Flaky called out as Flippy walked to her.

"It was nice meeting you both!" Splendid called and left. Flippy pulled Flaky through the marketplace since he was being eyed by some women. He didn't like it. Flaky was looking around still as she wanted to study the place more. "We gotta go back Flaky..."

"Oh Flippy, chill." Flaky smiled as she held his hand in return making him blush lightly and look away as they looked around. After collecting the groceries they went home to cook the food up and work on the documents that they where assigned to do when they first got there. Flaky read through the documents as Flippy sighed."Flaky, you really have to do all this work?"

"Of course I have to, its my job." Flaky said as she read through some details."Tomorrow, I want you to spend time with Petunia and get her to tell you about the town and the legend here and I'll go with Splendid." She said as she looked at him making Flippy with and nod.

"The 2 other bedrooms have kids beds inside so we have to share the bedroom ." Flaky said making Flippy blush slightly and nodded. "Right..."

Flaky went I to the bathroom to change and changed into her under wear that she usually sleeps in. She came out in a green Lacey bra and Lacey green pantiea making Flippy stare at her as he was shirtless, just wearing camoflauge shorts. Flaky stared at his muscles and pecks and sat next to him in the bed, they where both silent as Flaky turned the light off. She closed her eyes and shivered lightly so Flippy wrapped his arms around her. He snuggled into her and Flaky smiled lightly."Flippy... thank you.." With that Flaky had fallen a sleep in his arms, making Flippy smile at her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! it took me a while and believe its gonna be rather interesting if I say so myself. Review and favorite the story to fi s out what happens next and who knows? I do ;) REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 of the Mystery of Tree Town! The smut/ lemon s not far, it may appear in chapter 6 or 7, Stick around to read it!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Jealousy is ugly!

Flaky opened her eyes, feeling something heavy on her. Adjusting to the darkness - since it was pretty early in the morning, she saw Flippy was on top of her. She blinked as a dark shade of red covered her cheeks. She wiggled underneath him which made him grab her hips in his sleep.

She blinked twice and grabbed his hands that were on hips and tried moving them. She felt his hands trace down her legs then back up her hips and bit her lower lip. Gosh she only just awoke and to see this? She groaned quietly as she felt him grind himself onto her lower region.

Flaky tried moving him but what scared her was that she was his teeth had changed. They were sharp and pointy as he was now sweating. Flaky tried pushing him off which made him open his eyes. His eyes were now a yellow as he grinned at her.

"Well well... your pretty sexy aren't you red~"

Flippy grinned as Flaky twitched. She hated flirts and she especially hated this. She flipped their positions and kept him down.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Flaky blurted out as Flippy smirked. He let her have her dominance for her being on top but he wasn't going to let this past.

"I am your nightmare."

Flippy switched them over and took out a knife and placed it against her neck. He grinned seeing her eyes widened from shock. He licked his lips as the knife sliced her face making her wince. He grinned in a psychotic way as he licked the blood.

"Delicious~"

Flaky tried her best not to show her side of being terrified as she looked at him. She gasped feeling his hand grope her breast as the knife remained on her neck. She blushed and muffled her moan into her hand. Flippy saw her and his eyes widened.

His eyes returned to being emerald and his teeth were normal.

"Its happened again..."

Flaky looked at Flippy who got off her and placed th knife back in his combat boot. She looked at him as he sighed.

"You see... I have PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I was in training of being in the war but I was dismissed because I had the PTSD. This caused me to get a split personality, Fliqpy."

Flaky looked at Flippy who was looking down ashamed. She gently touched his hand and gave him a smile.

"Flippy... I'm sorry..."

Flaky said as Flippy pulled her into a hug as she hugged him back. She buried her face in his chest as they lay down again and soon after they went back to sleep.

* * *

A few days had passed since that night, Flaky had met the town as she was known as the cute shy girl of Tree Town and Flippy was known as the lovely women man of Tree Town.

Flaky was now in the shopping centre as Flippy was at home doing some research about the town. Flaky found Splendid standing at the check out, trying to scan his item on the self scan. He was frustrated since it wasnt scanning his item.

Flaky walked to him and scanned it for him. "H-Here..." she blushed lightly as she looked at the ground. She was now acting shy and cute to remain her title in the town.

Splendid smiled at her and patted her head. "Thanks little red." he winked. _Little red... _them words brought back the vision of Fliqpy which caused her to shudder. Splendid looked at her as Flaky slapped her cheeks and gave a weak smile.

"Y-You're welcome..."

Splendid smiled. They walked with each other down the street as they talked about the life of Tree Town. Flaky stopped outside her front gate and looked at Splendid.

"Thank you for walking me home..."

Flaky shyly spoke as Splendid reached for hand and kissed it gently. "You're welcome." he replied with grin making Flaky blush.

_God damn it, why is it so hard to get information from him?!_

She thought as she shivered, feeling eyes pierce onto her. Flippy was glaring out the window at the hero who had kissed Flaky's hand.

**_"Come on! let me fuck him up for touching what is ours__!"_**

The voice said inside Flippy's mind as Flippy shook his head at his comment.

"No, we are here on a business."

Flippy sternly said as he went away from the window an envious feeling appearing. He heard a thud from outside and went back to the window to see Splendid on top of Flaky, his lips on hers and his hands on her breasts. Flippy twitched at the sight of Flaky and Splendid.

**Flaky's POV:**

I was talking with Splendid and suddenly the mole was in his car driving towards us. Splendid moved us quickly as the mole drove into a tree, killing himself and in utter shock I was underneath the hero, his lips pressed on mine and his hands on my breasts. I shivered as a dark blush appeared on my cheeks.

Splendid withdrew from my lips, his face blushing from the scene that had just occurred. He then noticed his hands on my breasts and withdrew them quickly and stumbled off me in shock.

"I-I-I...!"

Splendid ran off from embarrassment as I stayed on the ground and then I realized something. I saw the mole's body crushed against the car and tree and gasped. No one was helping him as they walked past like nothing happened. I picked up my phone from my pocket and called the police. I shook lightly from the scene of death... I hated it.

When the ambulance took thee mole way I went back inside the house to see Giggles and Petunia in the kitchen, sitting beside Flippy. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I then heard something that sounded like a moan and then a few screams.

_Is he fucking them!? _

I shook my head as I felt annoyed. I got up and then I heard a scream from both and presumed that they had reached an orgasm. I left the bedroom and went across the hall to shower. I swore I could smell blood...

I started to take off my clothes and left my hair down. I was now just in my underwear as I heard a knock at the door. I raised a brow as I turned to the door as another knock came. I walked to the door and opened it and popped my head around to see Flippy shirtless and his pants were off, just him in his green boxers.

I gave a glare at him and I saw his eyes closed. I looked at him and opened the door slightly to get a better look and in a flash I was suddenly pinned against the bathroom wall. I blinked and gasped as I felt him rub himself against me. My legs felt weak as he grinned against me and I moaned out. I tried to push him away but it just felt so good! I panted softly against his neck and then I moaned loudly.

"F-Flippy!P-Please s-s-top!"

I cried out as he went rougher, growling lightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep myself up as his hands left my wrists and decided to stay on hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried out loudly, cuming in my panties which made me blush the same colour as my hair.

Flippy grinned showing his sharp teeth and yellow eyes. My eyes widened at the sight of the man before me.

"F-Fliqpy..."

"That's right, _little red_~"

I cried out louder as I felt his fingers enter my whole. It made me shiver as I tried to escape his grasp.

"O-Ooh god...! Fliqpy...!"

Fliqpy just smirked as he began to pump his fingers in and out of my small tight whole. I cried out louder each time and came once again. I panted softly and he laughed in his deep voice.

"Don't ever let another man touch you but me."

Fliqpy growled as he kissed me deeply. I blushed a dark crimson colour. How come he's doing this? I've only known him for a few days... but... I want to continue... I kissed him back deeply as he licked my lower lip. I moaned and opened my mouth as he licked my tongue. Our tounges battled furiously as he won the battle of dominance in my mouth.

He withdrew and a smirk appeared. "Much better..."

I watched his eyes return to being emerald and looked at him. "Flaky..."

**Normal POV:**

Flaky continued to look at Flippy, lust filled her eyes from the sudden scene that occurred and Flippy looked at her.

"Flaky... I..."

"Don't apologize... it felt really good."

"It did?"

"Yeah..."

Flippy blushed lightly and looked away embarrassed. Flaky then frowned at him and removed her legs from around his waist. "What happened to _them_?"

Flippy went pale. "Fliqpy... he messed around with them and killed them..."

"WHAT?!"

"Its fine though." Flippy spoke as Flaky looked at him like he was crazy.

"How is that fine?!"

"This town is cursed, its said when someone dies, they get resurrected. A long time ago, the man named Fergus G. Tree named this town Happy Tree Town since he was happy all the time. The man fell in love with a woman named Alana A. Rock. She cursed the man for betraying her and cursed his precious town of death and the only way of death is illness or old age. Since then, the town has been cursed."

Flaky nodded slowly as she then gasped, covering herself due to being in her underwear still.

Flippy looked away. "I'll leave now..." Flippy told her, looking embarrassed and left the bathroom, shutting the door.  
Flaky's heart continued to beat quickly. Flaky sighed as she took off her underwear and turned the shower on.

* * *

Not long after that night, Flaky was lying on the sofa in the living room as she sighed. They had a day off from searching clues of the town. They only some good information about it as well.

1. People cant be killed.

2. People can only die from age or illness

3. The town in cursed.

It was good information but they still needed more. Flaky stood up and brushed her hair quickly and fixed her long jumper over her shorts. She looked at the clock which said 1:25pm. She decided to go visit the Eldest Tree to find anything.

After leaving, Flaky walked down the streets to see a boy standing there with a moving little plastic repeler on his hat. Flaky sighed lightly and walked to him and saw the car coming with Lumpy driving. She ran over to the boy and picked him up and leaped crossed the road landing on the path as the boy laughed.

"Where is your daddy?"

Flaky sighed as ethe boy giggled happily.

"Cub! Oh thank you my dear!"

The man cried out in a bathrobe which was red. Did he just come from the shower or something? She looked at him and he smiled.

"I am Pop, the town's mayor and you are my dear?"

_So this is the Mayor, maybe I can get some information about him... _"I am Flaky... I just moved here with my friend Flippy."

"Oh that's right! Well, Welcome to tree town! I'm looking forward to our next meeting Miss Flaky."

Pop laughed as he and cub waved and left her on her own.

Flaky ran through the town to find the tree but couldn't see it anywhere. She sighed and thought for a moment. "Maybe its not tree... maybe its the guy...?" Flaky went to go see Pop about it...

* * *

**Well this was a long chapter now! But It's not over! I was gonna make it longer but I didn't have that spark. Anyway review and comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So! Here's my latest chapter of The Mystery of Tree Town! Yay! Be warned, this chapter is rated M for a reason... It will contain an ALMOST lemon... ENJOY!  
**

**I DON'T OWN HTF!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Whats that?

Flaky sighed. She couldn't find the old man any where so she gave up and went home for the night. She was exhausted from the days that have passed but, she had enjoyed them though...

**"Flaky..."** The voice of Fliqpy in her head. She closed her eyes, blushing a dark shade of red from the days that have passed. Her first kiss was with the Superhero Splendid, her first orgasm was with Fliqpy and her first intense kiss was also with Fliqpy.

Flaky blushed and screamed into her pillow. _Get out my head! _she thought as sighed. "Hmm... maybe..." she looked into the small blue bag that was by her bed side table and swallowed. "No!" she through it across the the room as it landed in the pile of papers.

Giggles had bought her a 'toy' from a shop that recently opened in Tree Ville. She told her it will be fun to experiment and just left her. Flaky pouted lightly. "Experiment... my ass..." Flaky mumbled as she laid there tiredly. She looked over to the door to see Flippy in his white short towel, making her blush because he was practically naked.

Flippy noticed her blush as she turned away from embarrassment and smirked. He walked over to her and decided to tease her. He sat down on the bed behind her and wrapped his hands around her small waist, whispering into her ear.

"Hey."

Flaky blushed and placed her hand on his that suddenly went down onto her leg. Flaky blushed and watched as he stroked her inner thigh. Flaky bit her lip as Flippy chuckled at her reaction. _She's so cute~_ thought Flippy as he watched per pant softly.

Flaky blinked and gasped. "What are you doing?" she said feeling his hand close to her core. "Hmmm? You liked it when Fliqpy did it, whats wrong if its me?" Flippy teased her as Flaky growled lightly. "You... we're par-Ahh...Ngh..." Flaky moaned as Flippy stroked her core gently. She shook lightly as he moved her panties out the way and dug his fingers into her core, causing her to gasp and moan.

"N-No... I-It... ahh!" Flaky cried out as her pelvis moved on its own, moving back and forth on his fingers as he rubbed her. "I-I-Its so... g-g-good!" Flaky cried out in intense pleasure as he smirked. He then blinked to see what he was doing and blushed a dark shade of red.

_Fliqpy! Why did you control me like that?!_ **_Because ass face, I know you wanted to see Flaky like that and damn do you want her! _**_But not like this! _Flippy moved his hand back until Flaky pulled it back making Flippy blush more. "D-D-Dont stop..." Flaky blushed.

_**Ooohh she likes it! Just fu-Whats in the blue bag?**_ Fliqpy pointed out as Flippy pinned Flaky down and continued to rub her making her moan louder. Whilst he was doing that he reached with his leg and made his foot go through the handle and lift the bag up he withdrew from Flaky who was panting and was so close to climaxing. He took out the bag a blue 9 inch (pardon my vulgar word now) vibrator. He looked at her who was blushing brightly.

"G-G-Giggles bought me it..."

Flaky explained blushing more. Fliqpy appeared and grinned at her. "How about we use this then for a quick torture game~" he grinned at her. Flaky shook her head not wanting it. Fliqpy flicked the switch on and it began to vibrate. She stared at him and moaned loudly when it entered her. Once it was all the way in, Flaky began to shake and moan as it played with her.

"F-F-Fliqpy! P-P-Please...!"

Fliqpy watched her expressions. He was in control but he let Flippy watch through the eyes. Flaky wiggled a little as she felt it go on max speed making her cry in complete pleasure. "O-Oh god...!" she screamed and came as it poured out of her. Fliqpy grinned and kissed her deeply as the vibrator was still inside her. "Good girl~" he grinned as he took it out of her and turning it off.

Flaky panted softly. She couldn't believe she let him do that to her! But, she liked it.

* * *

Flippy and Flaky were now sat in silence after that current event that just broke out. Both blushing and both sat on the bed. Flaky glanced at Flippy as Flippy did the same, both looking at each others red faces. They both looked away feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for what he did... and what I did... I just-"

"Don't apologize, I asked you to continue because... it felt good..." Flaky blushed more as Flippy chuckled.

"I'm going for a shower..." They both said. They both looked at each other and laughed lightly. "How about we share one." teased Flaky. "Sure." Flippy smirked at him. "What?!" Flaky blushed as Flippy lifted her bridal style. "You asked to share one, so why not?" he smirked as Flaky blushed even more. "I was te-" Flippy chuckled and placed her in the bathroom. "And I was too." he grinned at her.

Flaky blushed and gently hit his head in annoyance. "But..." he wrapped his arms around her waist. "... I would love to share one~" Fliqpy's voice appeared making Flaky blush and kick him out the bathroom. "Next time!" she smirked and locked the door.

Fliqpy chuckled and decided to change and leave the house.

The next morning:

Flaky woke up and saw she was naked. She squeaked and covered herself up. She looked to see Flippy was naked too. Her eyes traveled down his welt-build body, his muscles, his six pack and then that V-Line... oh yes THAT V-line. Looking she saw his manhood. It was 10 inches long and it was BIG. She slowly moved over and poked it seeing it twitch.

Flaky had never seen one before, after all... she was a virgin. She looked at it and poked it again. She heard Flippy groan in his sleep. She blinked and gently wrapped her hand around it making it stand. She blushed and let go quickly. She saw Flippy's eyes open and he blinked.

"Why are you..." Flippy blushed a dark shade of red seeing her not so large breasts, her pink rosy nipples and her flat stomach, smooth and pure. His eyes traveled to her red curls and blushed. "Flaky..."

Flippy and Flaky stared at each other for a moment. They came closer to each other before gently placing their lips upon one another. Flaky wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped wrapped around her small waist. They withdrew from their sweet kiss and looked at each other. "Why are we naked...?" Flippy asked.

"I awoke and saw us naked..." Flaky said to him, blushing lightly as she felt his member poking her. "Are you... you know..." Flaky muttered as Flippy smirked and kissed her neck gently. "What do you think...?" he grinned at her. Flaky went silent and covered herself up and moved away from Flippy. "W-Well I'm going to go make breakfast...!" she blushed and ran out the room with the cover around her small frame.

Flippy chuckled. _**That was fun, acting like you~ **Idiot! Shes gonna be all awkward now! **Shush, you know how much she wanted it~ she was feeling your dick.**_ _S-Shut up..._ Fliqpy laughed and placed his underwear on and went down stares to tease her more.

**Fliqpy's POV:**

Seeing the red head all shy is so adorable! Maybe I could have some more fun with her. I walked into the kitchen and saw her trying to reach for something whilst keeping the cover around herself. I slowly walked behind her and got the object she was reaching for and placed it beside her. I watched her carefully as she turned around to face me.

Her brown eyes stared at me as she looked rather nervous. I leaned in slowly as she closed her eyes. I chuckled and pecked her on the lips. Only teasing her more. Her eyes opened slowly and she blushed which I found rather adorable. I kissed her cheek and sat down on the kitchen chair. She was looking at me confused as I grinned.

"Sit."

I patted at my lap and she obeyed me and sat on me with the cover. _**This girl confuses me... one minute shes fiesty and now shes likes this!**_I thought as ripped off the cover, exposing her body. I devoured her breast in my mouth making her moan loudly as I sucked, nibbled and sucked on her small breast. She was shaking and I could feel a large heat wave pass onto my member. It was a wet and sticky feeling as I grinded my hips against her. I wasnt going to let her have the satisfaction of winning.

**Normal POV:**

Flaky cried out in utter bliss as she felt him grin against her womanhood and him doing all sorts of things to her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fliqpy... please... I don't want too..." Flaky whispered. Fliqpy stopped and looked at her to see she was panting softly. "Why..." he growled. Flaky looked at him confused as he held her against his chest. "Why is it you!? Why do you make my heart race, my body ache and why can't I kill you?! I killed them two prissy's yet why cant I do that to you!" Fliqpy yelled.

Flaky gave a small laugh as Fliqpy glared. "Why are you laughing?" Fliqpy growled at her. "Because." she smirked and kissed his cheek. "You have fallen in love with me~" she smirked. Fliqpy blinked and laughed hard. "I could never love you." he smirked.

"Why is that?" she moved her hips on him making him groan as she held in hers. "Is it because your afraid?" she whispered in his ear as she moved his boxers off him as they dropped to his ankles, Fliqpy kicking them off. "Why would I be afraid...?" he growled and picked her up bridal style. Flaky gasped at the sudden force of her legs and blushed as he placed her on the sofa.

Flippy appeared and blushed looking at her. "Flaky... I..." he muttered looking at her as Flaky sighed, hugging him. "I know... don't worry about it..." she muttered into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Flaky was now working on her current project, she invited Giggles around to help her. "S-S-So.." Flaky acted as her cute, shy and stutteres character as she looked through the newspaper. "You know... a-a-about Fergus G-G- Tree r-right?" she asked as Giggled nodded. "Fergus was a player, everyone said that was he was the most kindest man. But he fell in love with Alana A. Rock." Giggles explained.

She took a sip of her tea as Giggles continued. "Fergus was in love with Alana and Alana loved him. He would flirt with other women still just to make Alana jealous and want him more." Giggles said as Flaky took note on it. "He was a mean man and he didnt know that Alana was a witch." she said making Flaky look at her. "She cursed him and his family to come for one thousand years and this town as well." she said. "The curse was supposed to end tonight but it didn't."

"How come?" Flaky asked. "Who knows, maybe Alana has come back to see Flippy." she joked as Flaky raised a brow. "You guys do look like Fergus and Alana after all..." she said as she opened the book showing her the picture. _A-Amazing! They do look like us! _Flaky looked at her. "C-Can I borrow this book for a-a while?" she asked as Giggles nodded. "As long as I can borrow Flippy~" she winked as Flaky giggled at her response.

Giggles has left after a few hours as Flaky was now studying the book. "Hmm..." half way through reading she heard a knock at the door. She raised a brow and got up and answered to see a drunken Flippy smile at her. "Flllaaaakkkyyy~!" He slurred and embaraced her into a hug. "Flippy?" She blushed as she closed the door with her foot. "Flaky... I love you." he slurred into her ear.

Flaky blushed a dark shade of red as she looked at him. "Flippy... I-" Flippy planted his lips on her. Flaky's eyes widened but slowly faded into the kiss and kissed him back deeply. "Please... please let me make love you to Flaky..." Flippy blushed which made Flaky blush even more...

* * *

**The next morning:**

Flaky awoke naked once again and looked at Flippy. He was cuddled next to her on the bed, his chest was showing off to her as he was wearing his pants this time. She gave a short sweet smile and kissed Flippy''s forehead. She couldn't understand what happend last night. She could only remember holding him in an embrace at the door and kissing him whilst he asked that intimate question.

She got out of bed and placed Flippy's shirt on, to lazy to put her own on. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. She took the milk out and closed the door. She took out a cereal box and two breakfast bowls. She hummed and felt arms wrap around her waist. "Morning~" Flippy murmered into her ear as she blushed. "Morning..." Flaky muttered as she cuddled into his arms. "Hungry?" she asked as he nodded.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have no PC, Laptop or anything like that so I cant update :(  
**

**Review and tell me ewhat you think. And sorry for all the smut in this chapter. There wont be any in the next chapter as far as I'm aware of.**


End file.
